


VI Аркан

by Nemhain



Category: Weiß Kreuz, Weiß Side B (Manga)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Out of Character, Points of View, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-17 12:12:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemhain/pseuds/Nemhain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Однажды Хлоэ ловит себя на навязчивых мыслях в отношении Юки. Ему кажется, что ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет, но он решает попробовать.</p><p>Бета тут и не пробегала. Текст датирован зимой 2006-2007.</p>
            </blockquote>





	VI Аркан

Хлоэ задумчиво рассматривал икебану, на составление которой потратил около часа. Она казалась слишком холодной, подходила разве что для похорон или официальной встречи: россыпь небольших белоснежных роз, окружающая несколько молочно-белых лилий с тёмно фиолетовыми прожилками и прорезанная побегами насыщенно-зелёных папоротников.  
Но, впрочем, она достаточно изящна и красива в своей контрастности: что-то пронзительное и цепляющее в ней есть.  
Ещё бы не было: у тебя же великолепный вкус.  
Так ведь, Хлоэ?  
Или лучше иронично ухмыльнуться и признать, что ты ничего не понимаешь в искусстве составления композиций из цветов?  
О чем ты думал, когда составлял её? Или лучше спросить, о ком?

Блондин откинулся на спинку стула, флегматично улыбнулся своим мыслям, не отрывая взгляда от композиции. О ком он думал? Он знал – о Юки.  
Он уже устал от этой загадки и сполохов давно забытых ощущений. Решить этот ребус Хлоэ силился с того самого момента, когда впервые встретился взглядом с тёмно-синими недоверчивыми глазами.  
Мальчишка не был особенным, тем более среди них. Ну, кто из них, бойцов Криптонбранд, не видел искореженных судеб? Кто из них не имел своих собственных опороченных мечтаний? Юки, как и все они, не доверял ничему и никому, кроме Рана, видя в нём чуть ли не бога.  
Они все такие. Глупо было бы пытаться измерить, кто более несчастен: у любого из них за душой полыхает пламя крушения и рвутся по ночам в сны призраки из прошлого. Пожалуй, лишь Фри другой. Хотя каково это: жить без прошлого? Возможно, даже хуже.  
Снег, метель… Да, ты так же холоден и зол на этот мир. Имеешь право, Юки…

За спиной кто-то остановился, молчаливо принялся разглядывать икебану. Хлоэ полуобернулся, слегка откинул голову назад и констатировал:  
\- Фри.  
Тот как-то странно ухмыльнулся. У него в руках тут же оказалась колода, и внутри у Хлоэ всё сжалось: эти размалеванные куски картона имели особенность с дьявольской беспощадностью вскрывать самые сокровенные тайники в чужих душах. Фри достал из колоды карту и показал её блондину. Хлоэ не был знатоком Таро, но не выучить хотя бы примерных значений старших арканов не мог, потому что Фри никогда не сопровождал их объяснениями, а значили они куда как больше всяких Кубков и Мечей. XVIII аркан в прямом положении. Сумрак. Оставалось только рассмеяться:  
\- Намекаешь на то, что у меня не все дома?  
Грубо и совсем не в его стиле, но порой Хлоэ раздражало, что какие-то картинки лезут в его душу, нарушая покой. Иллюзии, заблуждения, нежелание видеть правду, фальшь. Даже в мыслях фальшь, даже для себя самого. И неприятно засосало под ложечкой: пришло осознание, что это правда. Он занимается самообманом. Но в чем? Невольные, безотчетные желания выползают из глубин подсознания. Однажды они уже были причиной жестокого разочарования, даже отрезвление так и не принесло облегчения…  
А молчаливый Фри лишь пожмёт плечами в ответ на грубость и отойдёт к Мишелю, который просит в чем-то ему помочь. Пожалуй, их невольный «ясновидящий» никогда не сталкивался с проблемами чувств. Или не помнит об этом? Пожалуй, всё-таки страшнее не помнить ничего, чем лелеять боль прошлого крушения.  
Из подсобки выйдёт Ран, неся мешок земли, а за ним следом Юки, держащий несколько больших горшков. Они аккуратно расставят ношу в дальнем углу зала, не заметном с улицы, и направятся к нескольким уже выросшим фикусам: Фуджимия давно намекает, что их пора пересадить.  
Смешно смотреть, как он прячется за маской цветочника. Впору подумать, что он и правда живёт только этим магазином и растениями в кадках. Однако же, из них шестерых, пожалуй, лишь Ран по-настоящему смыслит что-то в цветах и икебане. То ли он настолько серьезно относится к прикрытию, то ли правда любит это дело. А может, – это ещё один красочный призрак прошлого. Изредка Кен намекает, что раньше всё было куда хуже. На одного аловолосого красавца приходилось три жизни: безжалостного убийцы, молчаливого цветочника и убитого горем брата. И в каждой из них Фуджимия сгорал, не оставляя надежд и желаний для будущего, если верить словам его «коллеги». А сейчас всё хорошо, по мнению «футболиста».  
Смешно смотреть, как Хидака иногда затаскивает поиграть в футбол даже Фри…  
Смешно смотреть на… на Юки?  
Это неправильный смех: не просто ироничный и безучастный, но какой-то тёплый и заинтересованный. Нельзя так смеяться над безразличным тебе человеком. А ведь Юки тебе безразличен, не так ли?  
Твердить это постоянно, словно признаться в обратном хотя бы самому себе значит проиграть. Проиграть кому? Проиграть что?..  
А Юки пройдёт мимо, смешно тряхнув чёлкой, упавшей на глаза, стараясь демонстрировать такую же холодность, как и Ран, но не преуспевая: всё-таки он ещё мальчишка, не успевший ожесточиться. Во время трагедии рядом с Юки оказался человек, на которого можно было положиться, ставший его «наставником». Рядом с Юки достаточно скоро образовалась какая-никакая семья, в которой его, как могли, окружили заботой и вниманием. Любви, правда, не хватало: это чувство каждый из них, кроме разве что Мишеля, давно вырезал из груди.  
Хотя… Неужели ты можешь говорить за других?

Как хочется согнать с лица Юки это идиотское выражение отрешённости!  
Может, Рану оно и идёт, но никак не тебе.  
Что ты забыл среди нас, убийц? У нас руки по локоть в крови, и она не отмоется, сколько ни тверди себе об обратном. Впрочем, есть люди, достойный удел которых – смерть. Таких не стоит жалеть. Я не жалею о том, что убиваю, но…  
Что ты забыл среди нас? Ты и Мишель? У него не было выбора, а ты? Неужели любишь Рана сыновней любовью и потому следуешь за ним во всём? У тебя ещё достаточно наивности и веры в этот мир, чтобы любить кого-то, как отца? Так ты любил Акагаву, а он предал… Так ты любил Элисон. Наверное. Я не знаю: мне знакомы лишь файлы досье.  
Ты снова проходишь мимо, неся горшок с фикусом. От тебя пахнет цветами и тёплым мягким потом. Ран одобрительно кивает тебе, бросает укоризненный взгляд на меня с выражением «а кому-то поработать бы не мешало». Украдкой ты улыбаешься, направляясь за следующим горшком, довольный похвалой. Внезапно останавливаешься у стола, на котором стоит икебана, по-взрослому серьёзно морщишь нос, с видом знатока говоришь:  
\- Красиво. Очень пронзительно.  
А мне хочется рассмеяться этой деланной взрослости, которую я вижу. А под ней – лишь мальчишка, который не может понять, что задело его в этом жесте и почему ему неприятно смотреть на икебану дольше пары секунд.  
\- Нравится? – Я ухмыляюсь, легко поднимаюсь и говорю, собираясь уйти: - Это тебе, Юки.  
Пожалуй, пара лишних минут душевных терзаний стоит наслаждения видеть искреннее удивление и непонимание на твоём лице и тень ярости на милом личике Рана: наш «лидер» не терпит внештатных отношений внутри команды. Кажется, он именно об этом подумал.  
Нет, мальчишка. Ты не нужен мне. Делать из тебя подстилку – ниже моего достоинства. Я ведь даже на секунду не задумался об этом. Единственное, что я хочу - выкинуть тебя из своих мыслей. Разгадать твою идиотскую загадку и выкинуть!  
Нет, Юки. Ты не нужен мне!

Ночное светило сегодня сияло. Лунный свет заливал не только главные улицы, но стекал по стенам домов в обычно темные переулки и закутки, наводя на мысль то ли о светопреставлении, то ли об охоте с прожекторами. Оставалось лишь саркастически отметить, что на этот раз бойцы Криптонбранд оказались далеко не самыми опасными охотниками.  
Они бежали по крышам, представляя собой восхитительную мишень, наплевав на опасность: миссия балансировала на грани срыва. Слишком много «натуралистов-любителей» возжелало в свои коллекции жизнеспособный гибрид обезьяны и бенгальского тигра, взращенный генетикой и носящий в себе основу нового биологического оружия. Не будь в ошейнике сбежавшего эксперимента маячка, наёмные «охотнички» уже делили бы шкуру зверя. Но пока что Криптонбранд лидировали в погоне и успешно сокращали количество «ловцов», тем более что у них миссия была проще – уничтожить эксперимент. Это, впрочем, оказалось сложным делом: их было сегодня только четверо. Напряжение висело в воздухе.

Методично ворчать про себя – единственный способ ослабить струну внутри.  
Угораздило же Кена подставиться под тот выстрел на последней миссии. Кстати, он тебя закрывал, Ран. Ты хоть изредка чувства других людей замечаешь? Мне кажется, ты всё-таки не такой циник, как я, чтобы смеяться над «вечным и светлым». Значит, просто слеп.  
Фри же отправили устранять другую, обделенную таким повышенным вниманием цель, но от этого не менее важную. Миссия была срочной. Да… пожалуй, что наша «гадалка» убивать умеет лучше всего.  
А мы вынуждены изображать едва ли не героев голливудщины, выходя на битву со «злом» в свете софитов и громе фанфар.  
Пара выстрелов уже просвистела по крышам, сбив несколько черепиц.  
На улице справа замаячила цель, а в одном из окон чуть более высоких домов слева блеснула в свете луны линза прицела. Фуджимия безмолвно сиганул с крыши, сделав знак следовать за ним.  
Мишель тут же спрыгнул. И секунда в секунду прозвучало три щелчка.  
Выстрелы. Два первых сбили с шага, третий – более запоздалый - целил вперед, в Юки. Хлоэ, ты хотя бы успел понять, что творишь? Или просто выкинул вперёд руки и обнял мальчишку, закрывая его от пули…

Миссию Мишель и Ран завершили без их помощи. Судя по тому, как аловолосый остервенело точит и чистит сейчас свою катану, дело вышло грязным.  
Хлоэ не повезло… Хотя, с другой стороны, Юки не повезло бы куда больше: свинец в виске мало кто в состоянии пережить, а вот трещина в кости и пара порванных мышц заживут. Зато теперь руку в повязке нянчит не только Кен. Так что там было про сентиментальность и защиту тех, кто тебе не безразличен?  
К чему тебе дыра в предплечье?  
И сдался тебе этот синеглазый «демон»…

Хлоэ расположился на мягком удобном диване и наслаждался такими прелестями жизни раненного «элитного убийцы», как поздний подъём, сваренный свежий кофе, отгул от работы в магазине и абсолютная тишина в гостиной. Правда, к этому ещё прилагалось малоприятное ощущение «микромира» под бинтами, но оно было куда как терпимо. Одиночество же он никогда минусом не считал, даже наоборот, был рад, что Кен променял общение с ним на футбольный матч.  
Чашка приятно грела пальцы, а ощущения немилосердно чешущейся под повязкой кожи уже перестали раздражать. Пряный аромат напитка расслаблял, но в груди неприятно жгло…  
Зачем ты бросился под пулю? Мальчишку защищал из чувства ответственности за младшего, да от Рана убийственных взглядов не хотелось? Неужто!  
Юки и сам успел бы среагировать. А не успел бы, так и не нужен такой боец КР!

Вдруг сильно хлопнула одна из дверей на лестнице. Кажется, как раз из магазина. Несколько быстрых сбивчивых шагов и чуть ли не материальная волна внушительной обиды и недовольства. Через пару минут, в гостиную заглянул слегка успокоившийся Юки. Видимо, мальчишка долго стоял в коридоре, делая «пару» глубоких вдохов. Он коротко кивнул «спасителю», направился на кухню, делая вид, что ничего не произошло и у него просто перерыв.  
Конечно, половина двенадцатого – самое время для перерыва, так ведь, Хлоэ?  
Губы против воли расползались в мягкую недобрую улыбку, которую удалось скрыть разве что за глотком кофе.  
\- Он никогда твоих чувств не поймёт и не примет, - а вот язык удержать не удалось.  
Юки молчит, словно приятный бархатистый голос и не нарушал тишины. Интересно, как долго мальчик сможет изображать глухого? Он усердно гремит чайниками и, как только обзаводится кружкой с напитком, тут же спешит выйти.  
\- Стой, - требует Хлоэ, но ничего не происходит. Впрочем, никто и не ожидал, что «синеглазка» пойдёт на разговор такого свойства добровольно. Тем более, сейчас не миссия, чтобы слушаться старшего. А беглец уже готов нырнуть в коридор.  
– И долго ты собираешь страдать?  
Юки, наконец, замирает, но не оборачивается. Лишь слегка дрогнула гордо выпрямленная спина. А тебе так хочется увидеть ярость, а не лед в этих глубоких сапфировых глазах.  
\- Хлоэ, я благодарен тебе за спасение, но этот вопрос – не твоё дело, - тихо огрызается мальчишка.  
\- Показываешь зубы? Ну-ну, - «раненый» ставит чашку на пол, ерошит здоровой рукой свои светлые волосы. – Просто, я не хочу, чтобы кто-то бросался под пули из-за великой любви. Кена вполне достаточно, - в сарказме последних слов можно было бы, пожалуй, утонуть.  
\- А сам-то? – не отступает и не оборачивается.  
\- Я споткнулся, Юки, - ложь! Неграциозная ложь, и мальчик не верит.  
\- Прекрати! – наконец-то, вот эти мечущие молнии глаза, слишком правильные черты лица, - чертовски красивый дикий зверёк выпустил коготки. Злоба, обида и беспокойство в глазах. Если бы в Криптонбранд было принято давать «кошачьи» позывные, тебе бы досталось что-нибудь вроде Мейн Кун. Порода не из ласковых. Ну что, Хлоэ, и сам не рад, что вызвал «синеглазку» на откровенность? Что-то так противно ноет в груди от этого нежданного беспокойства и неприятного напряжения в глубоких глазах… - Я такой же, как вы! Я уже не глупый мальчишка, которого можно обмануть парой фраз!  
\- Я не пытаюсь никого обмануть, - блондин пожал плечами. – Всего лишь хочу понять, зачем ты выбираешь страдания вместо наслаждения…  
Поднимаешься, подходишь ближе.  
Пора бы твоей партии уже начаться: лови зверька, сажай на цепь, чтобы он более не смел лезть в твои мысли!  
Юки же не поднимает взгляда, не желает смотреть в лучезарные голубые глаза, а вот убежать, кажется, очень не против. Но он же взрослый. На этот раз тебе, Хлоэ, всё-таки не скрыть ухмылки.  
\- Ведь бывают не только острые взгляды и запреты, - ладонь здоровой руки приближается к лицу мальчишки, но тот и не подозревает, что за этим последует. Ты склоняешь ближе к нему. – Есть ещё это… - холодные пальцы резко хватают подбородок Юки, а горячие, отчего-то дрожащие губы накрывают миниатюрный тёплый пахнущий невинностью рот мальчишки. Не невесомо, но томительно, позволяя Юки чувствовать биение чужого пульса через это прикосновение, но не давая полностью раствориться в сладкой истоме. Ведь ты ещё собираешься говорить с ним.  
Сперва мальчик стоит смирно, даже подается навстречу, и у тебя внутри всё сжимается в пружину от этого его движения, от непонятного восторга. А потом, внезапно, он вскидывает руки, отталкивая тебя, совершенно забыв о чашке в руке: теперь по белой рубашке растекается чайное пятно.  
Грудь обожгло кипятком, но куда неприятней дернулось что-то внутри, когда сильные маленькие ладошки уперлись в грудь и оттолкнули.  
Юки молчит, ожидая неизвестно чего.  
Ты оглядываешь себя и совершенно точно понимаешь, что рубашка испорчена, но сейчас это не заботит нисколько: куда отвратительней молчание мальчика.  
Поднять взгляд! И встретить внимательные омуты синих глаз. Вряд ли Юки переживает о том, что облил его, но точно думает о нём, о Хлоэ.  
И затаенное торжество вспыхивает в груди: ты расшевелил его. Но приятней всего неожиданное осознание: что если причина явных душевных переживаний «синеглазки» вовсе не Фуджимия…  
Наконец, Юки успокаивается.  
\- Не делай так больше, пожалуйста, - просит он дрожащим голосом. Так и хочется поклясться, что не сделаешь и соврать самому себе.  
\- Неужели не понравилось? – надавить из последних сил, стараясь решить этот ребус и не чувствовать более. Ты устал, раздражен и зол: так не может щемить несуществующее сердце!  
\- Не надо, - повторит Юки тоном, говорящим лишь о том, что он знает о недоступности предлагаемого.  
Ну что, Хлоэ? Возможно ли, что на этот раз ты сам запутался в собственных лесах? Перепутал маски? Так неужто он не нужен тебе?!  
А мальчишка всё-таки ушёл.

Ты не находишь себе места: мысли завели хоровод вокруг Юки. Где же твое хваленое хладнокровие и выдержка?! Их хватает лишь на внешнюю сдержанность, но уже не на саркастичность.  
Смесь горечи, отчаяния, обиды и недоверия, прошитая ниткой томящей боли, что мелькнула в его глазах после поцелуя. Эти мягкие, пахнущие шоколадом и чистотой, покладистые губы, угловатые движения, неуверенные шаги прочь.  
Сходишь с ума? Ведь происходит то, что не имеет права происходить!  
Всё! Хватит!  
Юки безразличен тебе! Хватит мусолить эту загадку: тебе за открытие тайн деньги не платят!... Забудь.  
Если сможешь…

На ужине Юки не было.  
Вообще-то, это не было такой милой семейной традицией – собираться всем вместе ужинать. Тот, кому выпадал «жребий», либо готовил, либо заказывал в ресторане ужин, а потом в течение вечера все заглядывали на кухню и методично его уничтожали. Но если просидеть на кухне после закрытия магазина часа два, то вполне можно пообщаться со всеми обитателями особняка. Не то, чтобы Хлоэ особенно жаждал всех видеть, но, проведя полдня в одиночестве, хотелось перекинуться с кем-нибудь парой слов.  
Или парой карт. Хлоэ играл в карты с Фри и Мишелем. Точнее, с Мишелем против Фри: так как активно двигать раненой рукой блондину было запрещено, мальчик, сидя у него на коленях, держал и выкладывал карты на стол, а Хлоэ ему подсказывал. Фри сегодня явно не везло. Или же ему в принципе не везло с картами, если только это не Таро.  
На ужине Юки не было.  
Ничего не произошло, но Хлоэ места себе не находил. И скупое объяснение Рана «ему не здоровится» вовсе не успокоило, казалось бы, давно забытое безотчётное волнение.  
Фри, сидевший напротив, странно улыбнулся, заметив очередной непроизвольный взгляд на дверь - всего лишь Хидака забежал за чаем. В руках молчаливого «коллеги» тут же появилась колода Таро. Хлоэ чуть заметно дёрнулся: сейчас карты будут точны как никогда. Эта мысль пронзила всё его существо. Захотелось вскочить и уйти, не дожидаясь первой вытянутой карты. А на лицо Фри вновь вернулось беспристрастное выражение, будто ему было вовсе неинтересно. Может быть, так и было. Может, он просто знал, потому что даже не кинул взгляда на выпавший аркан. Опять старший.  
Хлоэ не хотел опускать глаз, но… Оставалось лишь медленно моргнуть: на столе, мерцая огромным пронзённым двумя кинжалами сердцем в центре картинки, лежал VI аркан. Два Пути. Нет, не так. Хлоэ обречённо тряхнул головой - Влюблённые.  
\- Карты сегодня точны, - Фри смахнул аркан в колоду, не давая кому-либо ещё увидеть карту.  
Точны… будто блондин не понял и без этого комментария. Мысли летели в глубочайшую пропасть прошлого, где осталось за ненадобностью и уязвимостью слово «влюблённый», пытаясь вспомнить, что же оно значило.

Под толстым слоем нажитого цинизма Хлоэ был наивным романтиком. Он сам готов был убить себя за это, но ничего поделать не мог. Когда в душе метались злоба и отвращение, да и прочие чувства, которые убийце не нужны, он шёл к небу: поднимался на крышу, долго сидел на небольшом балкончике, где помещался лишь один стул, и смотрел на звёзды, на тёмное ночное марево облаков… Но это не мешало ему ненавидеть ночь.  
Вот и сегодня, невозмутимо покинув кухню, он взбежал по лестнице, стремясь оказаться в одиночестве и просто забыть и не думать, погрузившись в созерцание того, что не подвластно ни одному человеку в мире, ища спокойствия, растворяясь в нескончаемой темноте.  
Но на балкончике стоял Юки, облокотившись на перила, чуть ли не перегнувшись через них, всматриваясь куда-то вдаль. Вряд ли он не заметил ещё одного любителя ночного неба, но виду не подал.  
Хлоэ прислонился к дверному косяку, поднял взгляд вверх. Скорей всего, следовало уйти, но врожденная настырность и упёртость сейчас победили воспитанную тактичность: он хотел решить всё как можно скорее, здесь и сейчас.  
Ночь была истинно английская - "никакая": небо затянуто серыми облаками, не видно даже луны, что уж говорить о звёздах. Порой Хлоэ вспоминал о Румынии... все эти сказки о вампирах, которыми они с мальчишками пугали друг друга. Но ночное небо там и вправду было таким, как в этих суевериях: невольно хотелось поинтересоваться, что же ещё в них было правдой. Холодное, высокое, с редкими рваными облаками и бледной луной. Голодное и непокорное, подчеркивающее свою удалённость от земли. Дикое, усеянное колючими искрами звёзд. Хлоэ мало что помнил, слишком юн он был тогда, но память об этом гордом великолепии крепко засела в его сознании. Он любил то румынское ночное небо, оно было похоже на него. Так похоже… И за все те годы, что он смотрел на него мальчишкой, оно никогда не бывало «никаким». Хлоэ ненавидел невыразительное ночное небо Англии.  
Какое-то резкое движение рядом выдернуло его из этих воспоминаний. Оказалось, что мальчишка круто развернулся на каблуках и собирался убежать, но движения его были всё-таки недостаточно решительны.  
«А может…» - мелькнуло в голове, но блондин уже заступил Юки выход с балкона. Всё это было неправильно, но, может быть, карта была верна?... Хлоэ не знал и был лишь один способ узнать – попробовать.  
Он наклонился к лицу мальчика, вглядываясь в тёмные мерцающие смешанными чувствами глаза… И замер, не касаясь губ мальчишки, ожидая, что тот оттолкнёт его и убежит, как и собирался, и тогда всё будет решено, а загадка - разгадана. Но Юки не двигался, лишь прекратил дышать. Он пах той жестокой и невообразимо красивой румынской ночью: диковатый и глубоко внутри стремящийся к нежности и ласке. Хлоэ видел его чувства и мысли как на ладони и не понимал, что могло привлекать его в этом мальчишке. Что?...  
Или же он утонул в слепой уверенности, что может читать людей, как книги? Ведь он так и не смог разглядеть в синеве глаз ничего. Мелькнула сбоку маленькая ладошка, очки сползли с лица Юки. Он привстал на мыски, в секунду сокращая те несколько сантиметров, на которые так и не хватило решимости Хлоэ.  
Мягкие сладкие губы, жаркое влажное переплетёние языков, слабый стон, заглушённый поцелуем, и нежная улыбка на юном лице потом.  
Хлоэ не знал, что на неё ответить, но не улыбнуться в ответ не мог.  
… Влюблённые? Вполне возможно.


End file.
